1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to basketball goals. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved basketball goal that employs a specially configured mechanism that elevates the circular hoop or rim part of the goal (and preferably the backboard assembly) each time a player dunks a basketball through the hoop or rim and displaces the hoop or rim downwardly.
2. General Background of the Invention
Basketball was invented by Dr. James Naismith in Springfield Mass. in 1891. Bob Kurland has been credited with the first dunk shot to be performed in an official game around 1942. Since that time, the dunk shot or slam dunk, has steadily grown in reputation for being the most exciting and intimidating singular performance in basketball. Anyone who has ever played the game has dreamed of having the ability to perform the slam dunk, however, most were unable to realize it. This changed with the first adjustable height basketball goals. Now we can all dunk, (well, almost).
In general, adjustable height basketball goals have been known for years. The design of these goals incorporates many different mechanisms including crank screws, adjusting arms, and other devices to accomplish the height adjustment. There are models that even require the player to stand underneath the goal and push it into position with a broom handle. While a few of these adjustable goals function quite well, all of them, however, have one common disadvantage. The player must stop playing in order to change the height of the basketball goal. This interruption is distracting and often the change in goal height is too large and inaccurate.
The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEPAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE1,767,424Educational Game ApparatusJun. 24, 19304,151,989Basketball Practice DeviceMay 1, 19794,266,763Recreational Basketball Apparatus May 12, 1981with Moving Backboards4,465,277Basketball Goal StructureAug. 14, 19844,738,448Support Assembly for a Basketball Apr. 19, 1988Basket and Backboard5,800,295Automatically Lowering Basketball Sep. 1, 1998Hoop for Dunking6,984,129Educational Basketball Game Device Jan. 10, 2006and Method2006/0240916Method and System for Improving Oct. 26, 2006Basketball Shooting